


show time, nu'est time

by yuto_da



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Kim Jonghyun, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hwang Minhyun is back!!, OT5, OT5 Friendship, POV Hwang Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Minhyun is back.





	show time, nu'est time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i really like suffering.

They had planned for their first live after reuniting, that Jonghyun, Dongho, Aron and Minki would be sitting down doing a normal live and then the staffs would play the flower VCR and at the end of the live, Minhyun’s shoes would be heard and the door would open and he’d say ‘Hello, everyone. I’m back.’

It was cliche and overly sappy but they all agreed to it and did their best to act it out. Minki did the best, chatting excitedly with Dongho and Aron seconds before the act began. The plan was that Minki was supposed to talk normally and play around with his elder members and then get quiet slowly before Jonghyun would say they had prepared something for the fans.

Everything went as planned. Minki fulfilled his part, then came Jonghyun and Minhyun scrolled through the comments, chuckling at the confused expressions and emoticons LOVEs keep on sending.

Listening for his cue, Minhyun heard the VCR play and just at the end, he took a few steps back and began walking to the door. The staffs had arranged the camera like the lives they’d had in the past, but a bit more to the side, showcasing the door Minhyun was supposed to walk through.

Minhyun grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He could practically hear the gasps coming in through his phone that was slowly over-heating in his grasp. “Hello, everyone. I’m back.” He said, facing the camera.

But unlike they’d practiced, Minhyun heard someone let out a small sob and then heard Dongho and Aron trying to comfort someone. He turned around and saw Minki had bowed his head and his shoulders were quivering. He looked, confused, at Jonghyun and he told him that Minki had began crying when Minhyun opened the door. 

Minhyun looked back at Minki and walked over to the table. He hugged Minki from the back and tried comforting him. “Aah...Minki-ya….Don’t cry...:”

Minki didn’t respond but one of his hands clutched tightly onto his own. Minhyun swayed back and forth, trying to comfort his favorite maknae but the tears were practically endless for Minki. Minhyun turned to ask Jonghyun for tissues, and to his surprise he found him tilting his head back, trying hard to not cry.

Minhyun looked at Aron and Dongho and they were also trying hard not to cry. “Why? Why?” Minhyun looked at all his members helplessly. “Why are you all crying now?” 

On the day of his contract disbandment, Minhyun had called up Aron and asked him to conference call the others since he was the only one that knew how to. He’d told them that he was on his way back and they all began planning what they would do for that night. Minhyun knew his members had a schedule and so did he, but he ignored that and laughed along with Aron. He had missed freely seeing and talking and laughing with his teammates, with his brothers that he didn’t really care if he had bags the size of Russia.

Upon arriving, Minhyun had been bombarded with hugs -and a few kisses. He’d laughed and hugged them back just as tightly, trying to meld his body into his other four members own. They pulled back and Jonghyun took one of his bags while Dongho took the second, larger one. Minhyun had argued that he could carry them himself but Dongho and Jonghyun ignored him and took them to his room.

Aron and Minki clung to him and barely let them out of his reach or sight, as if fearing he’d disappear if they did. Minhyun hadn’t minded it one second. He would have actually done it himself if they didn’t do it first. 

Minhyun had walked into the sitting room, Minki on one side and Aron on the other and found all his favorite foods there. He had asked them why it was only his favorite foods and Jonghyun told him that since it was his official return to Nu’est, they all decided to eat and do everything he wanted. Minhyun found that a bit weird since when they did these sort of games, it was usually a punishment game but agreed. They spent the entire night talking, laughing -and crying. Minki was incredibly emotional and clingy that day- until the sun came up. Minhyun had felt an unearthly kind of relief when he woke up, legs thrown over Aron’s skinny legs and head resting on Jonghyun’s belly. 

It was officially over, his contract with Swing Entertainment had ended and he really was back with his members but seeing all of their sleeping faces after a long night -and early morning- of endless chatter, the feeling really sunk in that he was back, that he was really with them and could comfortably talk, laugh and mention them. That morning, Minhyun cried harder than he’d ever before.

“It still doesn’t feel real….” He heard Minki say in between sobs. “It feels like you’ll have to go at any second now….”

Dongho sniffled loudly and reached for the box of tissues, thoughtfully handed to him by their staff. Dongho nodded in thanks and watched as they all filed out after leaving the camera in a sturdy position and placing three selfie sticks near them. 

Aron broke down and covered his face with the unused tissue he held. Dongho pulled Aron into a hug and mimicked Minhyun’s rocking tactic, trying to calm his hyung down. 

Minhyun had thought that the secret interactions they had had with each other of the past year had helped ease the pain in each other’s heart, and it really had. Minhyun knew he would have gone crazy if he really never ever interacted with his original members. But seeing all of them, Jonghyun, usually the one to control his emotions and rarely cry in front of cameras tear up and freely let his tears roll past his cheeks, hit him hard. 

_ ‘It’s been hard, right?’ _ Those were the words Minki had used in the first day of their last concert, Minhyun remembered. He had seen those words everywhere when the concert had ended and seen several fans crying and Minki himself crying. It had been hard for all of them, Minhyun couldn’t deny that. He had had a hard time, being apart from his members, and then suddenly being unable to mention, talk or even come near them when cameras were watching, but seeing them all break down in front of cameras and their fans after such a long time made Minhyun realize that the albeit brief but plentiful interactions they had had behind cameras really couldn’t compare to him publicly standing by them and doing ordinary mundane things.

Minhyun stretched his arms wide, rubbing his chin onto Minki’s scalp and pulled all of them together. He tried to express how much he loved, loved, loved the four men he’d grown up with with that hug but Minhyun doubted he would ever be able to explain how much he loved his members.

  
“I really am here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you guys that.”Minki, Aron, Dongho and Jonghyun turned around and like the first time he stepped in their dorms as a Nu’est member once again, they enveloped him in hugs, each member squeezing a side of his body tightly.

Minhyun reached down and made a peace sign with one hand. Jonghyun took notice of his hand and joined it to his, followed by Minki and then Dongho and then Aron. They formed their legendary star sign together as five and Minhyun said, “Show-time, Nu’est time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i reallly need to write those request though.....i am trying to find a good beta so it can be more than you expected. i've not stopped or ditched the project at all!!


End file.
